The Kavanagh Inquisition
by horses1029
Summary: Mostly told from Kate's POV, we will see Kate's side of the story along with her developing relationship with Elliot and her changing friendship with Ana. Kate will meet the love of her life while trying to protect her best friend from her soul mate's brother. Thank god for the flu!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Oh no, no, no, no! NO! This can't be happening to me. Not on the day of the most important interview of my career. Ok, so I am only the editor of a college newspaper, but I am chief editor. I worked extremely hard my first three years at WSU as an assistant editor/reporter to become chief editor. A spot reserved for the best senior on the staff, and I want to leave with a bang! That's why I have been working since the beginning of last semester to secure an interview with Christian Grey.

Just let me tell you that was the most difficult interview to secure, but Katherine Kavanagh doesn't take no for an answer. I believe Mr. Grey and I share this quality. I bugged his assistant Andrea and his PR department constantly and thankfully they finally caved to give me an interview a few weeks before graduation. That will give me just enough time to write the article and edit the layout, not to mention finishing all my other duties as editor, studying for finals, writing my valedictorian speech, and packing up the apartment I share with my roommate and best friend, Anastasia Steele.

There is no way in hell I can go to the Grey interview with my fever, runny nose, and scratchy voice. The drive to Seattle and back would be too much for me. I've been sick for the past three days, and I have been hoping against hope that I would be better by today. I can't believe I have worked so hard to get this interview and now I have to pass it off to someone. No fucking way I'm cancelling. Now who can I get to drive to Seattle today to do my interview? I know the bitches on the paper would jump at the chance to interview Mr. Grey. I mean the man screams sex, money and power—who wouldn't want him. The rumor is that he's gay. I'm dying that I won't get to see his reaction to that question. It can either go terribly wrong or be just the thing to launch my career as a hard hitting journalist. No way in hell am I giving that opportunity to some cut throat bitch. No, I need someone who will not steal my thunder. I have to get Ana! I know she has no interview experience, and hates new experiences, but I'm sure she can just go off my questions, take a few notes, and use my old recorder. The only thing left to do is beg, but I know Ana would do anything for me, like I would do anything for her.

I went to Ana's room to interrupt her finals studying session.

"Ana, I'm sick," I whined. I need to lay it on thick to get her to do this.

"Oh Kate, not pink flannel bunny pj's sick."

"Ya, and I need a favor," I added with a pout.

"Oh Kate, you don't even need to ask. Of course, I will make you some soup."

"Thanks, but that's not exactly what I need," although Ana is the best cook and her soup would really hit the spot now.

"Okaaaaay," she said drawing out the word, not knowing what I wanted. So in one breath I blurted out as fast as I could,

"Ana I have a huge interview today in Seattle for the last issue of the paper. It's with Christian Grey, a super successful business man. I have worked for months getting this interview and there is no way I can reschedule before graduation, and I can't get anyone from the paper to cover this for me. So if you would do this for me, I would love you forever."

I really do love her, but I felt really guilty for lying to her about not being able to get anyone to cover for me. Ana just stared at me and blinked a couple times before saying, "You really are desperate, aren't you?"

"Oh Ana, you have no idea, and I can only trust this to my best friend. I will give you everything you need and you can borrow my car."

"But Kate, I really need to study, and would I even be back in time for my shift at Clayton's?"

Oh shit I didn't even think about her having to work. We really do come from different lives, but she is my best friend because we always help each other. I really needed this, which is what I told her, "Oh Ana, I'm sorry, but you probably wouldn't be back in time, but I really need your help."

She rolled her eyes and finally relented, "Fine let me see if I can get a hold of Mrs. Clayton."

She made a call while I went to the kitchen to make us some tea. Just as the kettle started whistling, Ana came into the kitchen. She took a seat at the table with a text book. I sat her tea, bag out, in front of her and asked, "Well?"

"Mrs. Clayton wasn't happy, but I explained you were sick and needed me so she relented."

"Oh Ana, I love you! Thank you so much. If I wasn't sick I could just kiss you."

"You really owe me Kate."

"I know, I know, but this just makes you the best friend of the year. I'm going to head to bed right after I get you everything you need."

I head to my room thinking I have the best friend ever and I need to think of a really great way to say thank you. Maybe I could find her a man. She hasn't dated anyone since I have known her, and we met four years ago. I know she is total babe, so I shouldn't have any trouble convincing some awesome guy to go out with her. First we graduate, move to Seattle, land our dream jobs, and then I'm finding her a totally hot guy.

**A/N: This is my first fanfic ever! Please review to let me know what you think, ideas where to take the story, and any general comments. I'm anxious to see what everyone thinks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank goodness for Ana. There was no way I could have made it to the interview. A bowl of her soup and a four hour nap was just what I needed. I couldn't avoid studying any longer. I really wanted to just say screw it and sleep, but I decided to be a good student and leave my warm bed. After a couple of hours, I'm starting to worry about Ana. Please dear God, let her be ok and not in an accident.

Finally I hear the front door open and see a tired Ana come through. I instantly feel bad; I let her go to this interview knowing how hard she has been studying and working. She deserves a big thank you for this. I feel even guiltier when she says she is going to catch her shift at work. What a horrible best friend I am. Although I did notice she blushed whenever I brought up Christian Grey. I have never ever seen Ana react that way when I mentioned a guy before. I'm sure Mr. Grey was just as intrigued with our little Ana. At least that's the way it seems from the interview. I have been listening to the tape and writing the article since Ana left. There is something in each of their voices. Of course, Mr. Grey sound arrogant and Ana sounds shy, but I still hear something unspoken between them. I wish Ana would have accepted the tour of GEH. It really could have added something to the article. Oh well, I am just glad that Ana got the material she did. The only thing that could have made it even better is pictures. His face on the front page could give the final issue a real boost. Less and less people read newspapers anymore, but a picture of Grey on the front would make more men and women pick up an issue.

xxxxx

Ana just called to tell me that Christian Grey stopped in at Clayton's. Why would he come to Clayton's a few days after the interview for overalls and rope? It sounds a little suspect to me. There is no way that he just stops in randomly for that stuff. I can't really question it though if it gets us an opportunity to get the much needed pictures. If we can get Jose to take them, this will be awesome. Who am I kidding; of course Jose will do anything for Ana. She put him in the friend category a few years ago, so there is no chance of them ever being together. Poor Jose won't give up though.

xxxxx

We are headed to the Heathman early this morning. I was able to arrange a free suite for a photo shoot. I have emphasized with Jose that I want something clean and simple. I believe it will show off Grey's face better than a lot of staging. Not to mention it is a lot cheaper for the paper too. I arrange everything to my liking and wait for Mr. Grey to make an appearance at exactly 9:30am. I can instantly tell why Ana was so taken aback by him. He is very striking with his dark copper hair and piercing grey eyes. He is so hot! I can only hope Jose will capture his dominating personality and sexual appeal all in his photos. During the shoot, I make sure Jose gets the shots I want, but I can't help notice the way Christian looks at Ana. I know she is crushing on him, and if this was anyone else I would be telling her to go after him. There is just something that makes me think he is dangerous—especially for Ana. Your first shouldn't be someone your best friend can't trust.

We have the pictures we need, so I call the session to an end. I am thankful to be able to put the article w/ pics in the last issue, but I am ready to leave. I don't trust him, especially with Ana around. Shit! She comes over to tell me she is going out for coffee with him and wants to borrow my car so we can fit everyone in her car. I warn her to be careful around Mr. Grey. I really want to tell her not to go, but I can't mother her.

Once I return home, I start to really worry about Ana. She is naïve and innocent. Please God let her be ok with him. I can't dwell on that thought very long because Ana comes home soon after I do. She looks really upset, but the only thing she will tell me is that Mr. Grey saved her from an oncoming cyclist, and Mr. Grey doesn't do girlfriends. I am relieved that she won't be seeing him again.

xxxxx

The last few weeks progress towards graduation with both of us studying constantly. The day of our last final, Ana and I return home together for some much need R&R, but there is a packaging waiting. I wonder if it's the new shoes I ordered. I know Jimmy Choo's are expensive, but Mommy and Daddy always tend to spoil me, and fashion is very important to Mommy. She has a very successful bridal boutique in Seattle, and makes sure that her family always looks our best. Wait a minute—it's for Ana! That's weird she rarely gets packages. Shut the front door—it's a first edition of Tess D'Urbervilles. I look online to find a copy for $14,000, but Ana's looks much nicer. She tells me they're from Mr. Grey. Over the top isn't he. Anan seems overwhelmed. She doesn't want to keep the books or sell them either. I tell her to put them away and we can decide what to do later. Tonight is for drinking!

xxxxx

A night of drinking is just what we all need. I'm meeting some people at the bar, but Levi is escourting me there and Jose is glued to Ana's hip. Levi is fun to be around, and Jose has always been apart of our group. We all grab a table and bring on the liquor! We are having a great time, when Ana stands up to go the bathroom. She always has been a lightweight. After a while, Jose goes to check on her, and I move to the dance floor with my other girls. I'm not sure where Levi went, but I really don't care either. I am feeling really great on the dance floor, when the most handsome man I have ever seen asks me in a deep sexy voice, "Are you Katherine?" I can feel his voice go through me and warm all the right spots.

Trying to play it cool, I ask, "Who's asking?"

Before I know it, he grabs me and we start dancing. God his body feels amazing.

"I'm Elliot Grey."

**A/N: I am so sorry for the extremely late update! It's been a very busy month. I hope this chapter was worth waiting for, and if not I know Chapter 3 will be. It will be the start of Kate and Elliot's whirlwind romance. **

**Let me know what you think!**


End file.
